


A Stolen Moment

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Kissing, M/M, getting handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: 'Fight or flight' are not our only base urges.





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff-piece for this AU! Useful background information: Nagisa, Rei and Makoto are all part of the Iwatobi Yakuza Clan. I think that's really all that's relevant, here. <3
> 
> I was in the mood to write something a little less 'down-home goodness' than what I had been, so a request for some Nagi/Rei action was made, with the suggestion that perhaps Nagisa has... very sensitive nips.
> 
> I certainly hope you will enjoy reading. Thanks for clicking! <3

"Rei?! Oh m-" Nagisa's startled words were cut off as Rei's hand slapped over his mouth, his body twirling further into the alley as Rei moved him out of sight.

"Shhh…" Lips pressed in a hard line, the sound was little more than a whisper, and Nagisa asked for no further explanation when Rei drug him behind a vending machine, pressing him to the wall, chest heaving. 

Eyes wary and curious, Nagisa focused in on his partner's glance, reading what he could of his intentions. _Be quiet. Stay alert. Let's make it out of here alive._ Nodding silently, Nagisa signaled his assent, and Rei's hand fell away.

Rei's eyes darted to the street, now several meters away, then to the back of the alley, cramped apartment complexes shoved on top of each other making any hope of escape in that particular direction impossible. Nagisa knew what Rei was thinking; they'd backed themselves into a corner, and his glance was drawn subconsciously to Rei's tensed thighs and ready fists.

The pads of Nagisa's fingers settled on his hips, pinky resting on the knife he kept hidden in his back pocket. Ears pricked for any unusual sound, Nagisa allowed his focus to flow through the alley to the street beyond. "Rei-chan…" he whispered. "I think we're okay, for now."

Swinging his gaze back to the other man, Nagisa's breath caught in his throat. One corner of Rei's mouth was upturned, his eyes still broadcasting the message to 'be quiet', but in a way completely different than Nagisa originally understood.

Before Nagisa could react, Rei was on him, lips trapping Nagisa's heatedly in a rough, passionate kiss. "Re-" Nagisa mumbled, but as soon as his mouth opened to accommodate the sound, Rei was pushing into him, tongue shoving insistently past Nagisa's teeth. A surprised, eager moan made its way from Nagisa's chest, his hands tangling into Rei's hair, and it took him only a moment to begin giving back exactly what he was getting.

Locked together, growing hungrier for each other by the second, their muffled groans drifted softly through the alley. Nagisa gasped when he felt Rei's hand on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his vest and tugging it aside, gently caressing him through his shirt. "Rei…" he whispered, and suddenly a long, graceful finger was placed against his lips, Rei lifting his gaze to Nagisa's with a quiet, mischievous smile, eyes sparkling.

Eyes widening, Nagisa watched in silence as Rei returned his attention to Nagisa's torso, and Nagisa was forced to clench his jaw to keep from crying out as a light fingertip brushed over his nipple. _Oh my god… What is he DOING? We should not be doing this here, but it feels so good…_

A shuddered breath hissed from his teeth when Rei untucked his shirt, sliding his hand up and underneath along the taut skin of Nagisa's abs. Rei's eyes were locked on Nagisa's now, pupils dilated, all traces of his smile gone as his nostrils flared with the effort of keeping his breathing silent. Unable to stop the whimper that rose from his throat when Rei's fingers slid up and gently tugged at his nipple, Nagisa's back arched, their hips bumping harshly together as the sound echoed slightly off the walls.

With a sharp intake of air, Rei's hand latched onto Nagisa's ass, grinding himself into the shorter man as his other hand continued to stroke and play with Nagisa's chest. "Is it good, Nagi-saaa?" he murmured under his breath. Pressing his lips to Nagisa's ear, he continued. "Because it feels good to me."

Rei punctuated his admission with a small twist to Nagisa's nipple, and the combination of Rei's warm breath on his ear and the sudden sensation at his chest had Nagisa choking out a moan, his eyes squeezing shut. "H-ha oh my god, Rei-chan… It's really good," he managed to stutter, then Rei's lips met his, the kiss sweeter and more tender than before.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Rei finally mumbled, words messy between their lips. "And when I saw you t-"

Both men startled wildly as an empty can blasted down the alley, snapping their eyes to the street where Makoto stood, hands on hips, the line of his jaw hard and angry.

"Seriously, guys?" As he strode past dumpsters and ruined cardboard boxes to meet them, they quickly adjusted themselves, Nagisa frantically tucking in his shirt. "You're lucky I'm the one that found you. It only takes one bullet to die. And Rei… I would have never expected such carelessness from you."

Immediately bowing, Rei stammered out an apology, his eyes locked on Makoto's feet as Nagisa shrunk back against the wall, cringing. Their gazes were abruptly drawn to Makoto's when he chuckled softly, his hand reaching out to affectionately ruffle Reis' hair. "I'm just giving you a hard time. It turned out fine, this time. But seriously, not while you're working okay? Please be more careful."

Just like that, Makoto was off, stepping lightly back to the street as Nagisa and Rei stared wordlessly at each other, their mouths rounded into 'oh's of surprise.

"Come on, Rei-chan," Nagisa eventually chirped, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "Let's catch up with him." Rei allowed himself to be pulled behind, and the two headed out, fingers lightly entwining as they made their way down the street.


End file.
